byefandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Creator Series
Lego Creator Lego Creator is a computer sandbox game for Microsoft Windows that involves building with virtual Lego elements. The game has no missions, objectives, challenges, or money constraints. Overview Lego Creator was initially conceived of as an 'Evergreen' replication of the physical toy. Starting with the 'Town' range it would expand at each release with the addition of further product themes. Functionality would also be enhanced with each 'content pack'. Ultimately individual ranges remains independent and emphasis shifted to a play experience, with reduced emphasis on freeform construction. Originally it had been hoped that sheer scale of unlimited bricks might offset the loss of tactile merit - but such hope was compromised by the computers of the day. Plans included being able to build content that could be seamlessly dropped into separate LEGO games. This was dropped as the complexity of doing so was further explored. By Harry Potter, the series had shifted far from the original premise of freeform LEGO construction. Instead the product moved toward a more limited build environment but with superior gameplay. Perhaps the one aspect of the software that best replicated the physical toy was the simulated noise of 'rummaging' for a specific brick, a sound guaranteed to annoy parents and siblings watching TV. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Lego_Creator_(video_game)&action=edit&section=2 editFeatures In addition to the regular bricks in an assortment of colors, there are specified "Action Bricks" that move or make noise. Such examples include a Hinge, Propeller, and Siren. There is also a "Destructa Brick"(LEGO Copyright), in a form of a no-stud 1x2 tile brick with an image of dynamite. This can be used to destroy models in Play Mode, although they will automatically rebuild when returning to Build Mode. Minifigures can also be used, and can stand, sit (for controlling vehicles), or walk. They, too are customizable. They can even be set to drive vehicles set to a path or road. In play mode, environments can go from day to night. LEGO documented the means and encouraged open editing of the sounds they made when bumping into others or in random chatter. Their default speech was a form of jibberish simplifying localisation. Lego Creator: Knight's Kingdom LEGO Creator: Knights Kingdom is a PC game that uses virtual LEGO pieces to build a medieval kingdom and then use the kingdom in a battle against the character Cedric the Bull. Starting the game Before you can begin creating your own worlds, you'll have to take 4 challenges. Each one consists of using different models and moving around the LEGO world. There are also 2 challenges to do before you can build your own models, which consists of working with different LEGO bricks and putting them together into a model. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Lego_Creator:_Knights_Kingdom&action=edit&section=2 editFeatured bricks The game includes all the regular LEGO bricks and different bricks that are medieval themed. Also there is a "Destructa Brick" used in Play mode to destroy structures. The game uses features such as rotating bricks, painting bricks and lifting bricks to make models easier to construct. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Lego_Creator:_Knights_Kingdom&action=edit&section=3 editThe Workshop A feature known as "The Workshop" is included which allows the player to create their own virtual LEGO models using a library of bricks available. Building instructions are created to help players re-create the model using bricks in their own LEGO collection. Lego Creator: Harry Potter LEGO Creator: Harry Potter is a series of computer games based on the Harry Potter story series and the LEGO brand of building blocks. It was developed by Superscape and published by Electronic Arts. In the game, the player builds Harry Potter-themed worlds and complete challenges. "Lego Creator" was first introduced in 1998, then came "LEGO Creator: Knights Kingdom" in 2000, and then "LEGO Creator: Harry Potter" in 2001. This game was considered to be related to the film version of "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone" and allowed you to play as the different characters and go into four general areas, plus 5 extra areas. The area of Inside Hogwarts school has four place-able extra rooms to reach other areas including the Potions Class and the Forbidden Corridor. You can place minifigures on broomsticks and then fly them around. You can also drive the Hogwarts Express. You can change the weather from rain to snow to night to day and also make it foggy. You can cast a few spells like ones that make fireworks. Also you can make your own minifigures and models with classical and Harry Potter style Lego faces, bodies, cloaks and even wands, while the workshop contains castle pieces, to extras, to standard pieces. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Lego_Creator:_Harry_Potter&action=edit&section=2 editSequel LEGO Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets is a game in the Harry Potter Lego Creator series specifically focusing on the second book and movie. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Lego_Creator:_Harry_Potter&action=edit&section=3 editFeatures The world is customisable to an extent. For example, the player can only have a certain number of characters. In addition, the player can only have a few minifigures or animals walking around. However, by clicking on such objects, the player assumes control of them. Certain people or animals can reach certain areas. The player must also complete simple tasks to unlock new areas. These tasks are tutorials, which show the user all the features of the program. Credits ''Lego Creator Wikipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lego_Creator_(video_game) '' ''Lego Creator - Knight's Kingdom Wikipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lego_Creator:_Knights_Kingdom'' ''Lego Creator - Harry Potter Wikipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lego_Creator:_Harry_Potter'' '''Brickipedia: '''http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Wiki '' ''All information, citation, and reference can be found on these Wiki's.